Miles Other Grandfather
by sur2sur
Summary: A huge fleet appears over Mobius and demands to meet with the world leader or face total destruction After the meeting a small landing party searches for the King's missing daughter Unfortunately the king and his grandson(who he does not know, yet) do not get off to a good start
1. Chapter 1

I have not read much of the comics but have read quite a few stories on different sites.  
I am going with Miles is the only surviving member of his Mobius family. His mother, father, and his paternal grandfather were all killed  
He is living with Sonic and has been since he was 5 and he is now 9 and has gain much confident in this arrangement  
Sonic made him go to school and because of his intelligent. Now goes to college (Part-time)  
Sally and Rose are both Princess ( and best friends) and attend regular school with Sonic

Chapter Management

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

Chapter 1 Chapter Text

Sonic washes the gray into his fur (Sally and Rose got sonic to color it, so he could go out in public without being swarmed by admirers) and make sure he is ready to go to.

Tail put his three tails (his third one grew in last year) into the special fake tail (Sally came up with the idea, Rose made it) So he looked normal and no one would realize he was Sonic Best Friend.

Sonic pokes his head in the room and says, "Hurry up and get dress tail. The kings are meeting at the castle and we were invited, I know clothes are a pain but the other King is self conscious about everyone wearing clothes.

Tails looked at Sonic before asking, "How come your not wearing any?"

Sonic smiled before answering, "Going to put them on in the plane. Now get dress, Cream and her mother Vanilla are waiting outside the other should be here soon." and heads for the hanger

Tail finish dressing and goes to the hanger. He walks past Tornado IV and to the cruising plane, The Explorer painted in beige and copper.

Sonic was in the co-pilot seat and watched as Tail got in and started the plane and slowly let is coast out of the hanger, where vanilla and Cream were waiting, along with several other

Tail smiled before saying, "Hop in." as he saw the other arrive.

It took only fifteen minutes to get to the castle, Sonic could make it faster but it would have been 2 hours by land vehicle.

Princess Sally and Amy were both wearing regal gowns at the ship landed. Also waiting was Their dad, the king (squirrel) and their mom (hedgehog) along with the visiting king (Fox with 5 tails).

King Acorn smiled before saying," Please follow me to the banquet and than we have some business to discuss." and headed inside the castle.

The Queen was next followed by the two princess with Sonic in the middle. Than the visiting King, than the rest of the group.

Cream and Charmy were entranced by the Visiting Kings five tails went to touch one.

Tail saw The King's tail about to strike Cream quickly intercept it with his own tails, still being hidden from site in the fake tail.

The Visiting King Holler at Tail, "You dare to touch my royal personal body."

Tail holler backed, "When you were about to hit Cream and Charmy with your tail, Your lucky I only blocked you."

Two of the visiting King's men approach Tails before King Acorn interrupted with, "Miles, please take Cream and Charmy to the medical room and have them checked over to be sure they are not hurt."

Tail replied," Okay," Before helping Cream up.

After Victor elbow him, Epsio picked up Charmy before saying," I will go with you."

Tail than lead Epsio to the medical room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: OH NO, IT CAN'T BE

Summary: Tails figure out who the King Is looking for  
He hopes the King does not ever find that person

Chapter Text

Tails and Epsio enter the waiting room of the Castle's medical room.

Out from a door comes a young female chameleon, who seeing Epsio, says, "I am Doctor in training Aspin. So please tell me what bring you here."

Tail seeing Epsio just staring at Aspin before saying," Our two friends here are to be check and made sure they are okay."

Aspin takes Charmy from Epsio before having Cream follow her. She stops at the door and says," You young men, wait here, OKAY." Before closing the door behind her.

Tails said, "Did she give you back your tongue before she left the room?"

Epsio shook his head before saying," She is the most beautiful creature I ever seen."

Tails asked, "Should I go tell her that she needs to give you a new heart since she stole yours?

Epsio squatted at Tails before replying," Don't worry someday, someone will steal yours."

Before Tails could respond. Aspin came out and said." Nothing serious is wrong with them but the doctor and I think it best to have them stay overnight just to be sure. You can go in and see them."

Tails quickly said," My friend Epsio, here. HE thinks your the most beautiful creature in the universe."

Aspin smiled and walked over to the blushing Epsio and kiss him on the forehead before saying, "After I become a Full fledge Doctor, We have to have a date. Just remember my name is Aspin Condor." and left the room.

Tails pulled Epsio into the room and they saw Cream and Charmy playing cards.

Cream seeing Tails said, " You going to play Old Maid with us."

Before either Epsio or Tails could reply Amy and Sally came into the room with two dishes. Giving one to Charmy and one to Cream. Before the latter said," IF you eat it all, you get to have cookie and maybe ice cream."

Both Cream and Charmy began to eat.

Victor came into the room with a plate and handed it to Epsio before saying," Princesses, I would appreciate it, if you could be sure to have Charmy brought to us, after she is released by the doctor."

Sally answered," You can all stay here, we have room for you all."

Victor smiled before saying," Epsio and I have an important meeting we can not miss."

Sonic entered back to wearing only Gloves and Shoes before saying, "Tails, I am going to help King Faust, find his daughter."

Victor asked, "How are you going to do that?"

Sonic answered," The four guards and the king are going to howl tomorrow night. Each guard will be a little over 9 kilometers from the king. IF he hears a responding howl it will lead me to the daughter. Because according to the king, no one can stop themselves from howling back. I will than race to wherever the responding howl comes from."

Tails replied, " You can help him, I will not." and cross his arms.

Sonic looked surprised at Tails before asking, "What has gotten into you?"

Tails pointed to Cream and Charmy before saying, "That fool almost hurt our friends."

Sally replied," But you stop him from hurting them. So let it go."

Tails turned to Victor and said," See if anyone needs a ride, I will be leaving for home in an hour. Have them meet me by the Explorer."

Victor replied," Very well," before leaving.

Tails walked out of the castle and to his plane. He than waited to see how many people would be heading back to the city with him.

After the time was almost up, Tails got in the plane and started it. He than saw Epsio and Victor, who was carrying Charmy running for the plane.

After they got in, Tails said, "You almost did not make it." Before taking off for home.

Victor took the co pilot seat before asking, " What did you think of the food, Miles?"

Tails quickly caused the plane to toll several times before saying, "Don't distract me, while I am flying."

Charmy said, "No one brought Tails anything to eat."

Victor shook his head before changing the subject, "So what have you been doing in school.'

Tails answered," I got the rest of this semester off but next season I begin Micro-science and technology. Working on my next PHD."

Victor replied, " I forgot just how smart you are." As the plane landed.

After Epsio, Charmy and Victor left. Tails taxi the plane into the hanger and went to his workshop and start to put his plan to help the King daughter stay away from King Faust.

Tails finish his project and looked at the clock. It was a little after sunrise. Time to get some exercise and a shower, he thought before his stomach decided to let him know he had not eaten since breakfast yesterday. So Miles decide to make it exercise, breakfast and than a shower.

Tails dried off, as he heard the front door close and Sonic calling for him. So he quickly put on clean gloves and shoes before heading down stair.

Sonic seeing Tails, said," You going to have put pants back on." and laid down a large stack of papers.

Tails replied," I only have the one pair and they are dirty and we usually don't wear clothes because of our fur."

Sonic handed Tails another pair of pants before saying," One of King Faust's man will be sleeping here until they find his daughter."

Tails walked to his work shop and cleared a path to a small room before entering and Closing the door before he allowed himself to scream. Once he was calm again, he went back to the living room.

Sonic knew that Tails and him had a rule about blowing up and before you yelled at the other person, you had to go to the sound proof room.

Tails returned and seeing Sally and Amy were now also present. Tails smiled before saying," Hello," before turning to Sonic and asking, "Where is he going to sleep?"

"She is going to use your room," replied Sally, "And be going to school with Sonic while you are at college."

Tails turn and glares at Sonic before asking, "Was I wrong and thought before we did stuff, we talked about it."

Sonic answered, "When your away at college this place is lonely. She will be gone once they find the King's daughter." Before changing the subject, " How about helping me go through these files?"

Tails realized that the files would help him locate King Faust's daughter quicker, replied, "Very Well." before going through the files.

Sonic said," Thanks little buddy." before giving Tails the files.

Tails read the files and found the daughter name was Ginger, and her husband was Mozart Rowper, and his father was Hitonman but was called Smile, because he was always in a good mood. They were married for 11 years but the king disowned the daughter the day after she married Mozart. They were than force to leave the kingdom.

A young female fox about 15 came in and said," Hello, my name is Fiona. I am here to get Sonic, we are going to do the first call tonight." Before turning around and leaving.

Sally, Sonic and Amy followed her out of the house. Tails figure he needed to get some sleep before the howling began. Before heading to bed.

Tails awoke and got out of bed and notice the sun was starting to set. Unsure if Sonic's quest was still there, put on the pants before he put on his shoes and gloves before heading to the kitchen.

After checking the house and found that both Sonic and Fiona were not home. Tails went to his lab and turn on his audiofounder. A machine he built to locate specific sounds. He had it set to pick up on the howling.

When the moon was full, Tails heard the howling, and to his dismay, he leaned back his head and started to howl. He quickly clamp his hands over his mouth but he realize he could not stop from howling. Quickly went to the sound proof room and closed the door before he removed his hands from his mouth and howled. When he finally stopped, his throat was extremely sore. He left the room and went to the bathroom and drank several glasses of water before going to his work shop. He should have realized, who the relative of King Faust were. ALL the clues were in the files."

Tail realized he could not tell Sonic. And with sadness in his heart. he laid on the cot in his work shop and began to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Going to visit a friend

Summary: Miles figure if he can not hear the howling, he will not respond

Chapter Text

Miles awoke and went to his small bathroom and notice his eyes were still red from crying himself to sleep. He made himself a vow, He would never tell anyone, that he was King's Faust grandson.

Miles went into the house and saw Fiona laying on the couch but covered with a blanket, her clothes on a chair nearby. He could hear Sonic snoring upstairs. HE knew exactly how to wake up his friend. ( Sonic had asked Tails not to call him bro or brother after he began to get interested in the princesses.) Before starting to make Chili dogs, which were still Sonic's favorite.

Sonic smelled the chili doors and quick as a blink, was in the kitchen. Before saying, "Hey Tails. my main man. Got any extra."

Tails replied, "I made a few extras. But I would appreciate if you stop calling me by my nickname and start calling me, Miles. Also pass it along to your girlfriends." and handed Sonic the plate.

Sonic smiled before saying, "Sure thing, ta- Miles."

Fiona entered the room and asked, "What smells so good?"

Sonic answered, "Miles' Chili dogs." before turning to Fiona and froze, Fiona was not wearing any clothes.

Tail asked," I thought you said Clothes were required?"

Fiona realized she was naked, since she lived alone for so long, she slept in the nude. Before running to the front room for her clothes.

Tails turn to Sonic and asked, "how did the search go yesterday?"as they went to the dining room and sat down.

Sonic answered, "The king thought he might have heard a return howl but it was too short for a identification. The king and his people are going to try again tonight

Tails said, " I was thinking about visiting Knuckles, was hoping you could come with me."

Sonic replied, "Wish I could bud but I made a promise to Sally and Amy to help the king find his daughter and her husband."

Tail shrugged and said, "I am going to take the Explorer and might stay a few days down there. I might visit some other areas, too."

Fiona entered the dining room and picked up a Chili dog before asking," So what are you guys talking about?"

Sonic answered," Miles is going to visit one of our friends and take his plane the explorer with him but I was hoping he take the Tornado 3 and leave the Explorer here, in case we need to use it."

Fiona sat down and helped herself to several Chili dogs before saying, "Remember Sonic, We have to go to the meeting with the two kings after lunch."

Sonic replied, "If Miles leaves the Explorer, we could go all go and be back within fifteen minutes."

Miles said, "Okay, I will take the Tornado 3 to visit Knuckles, You can use the Explorer but no daredevil stunts or crashing it."

Actions


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Strategy meeting

Summary: A meeting with two Kings, two princess and their elite to solve a problem

Chapter Text

Sonic waited until everyone was aboard the Explorer before he got in. Excited to be flying the Explorer for the first time since Miles had to rebuild because Sonic crashed it. Buckled himself in before saying," Buckle in this might not be as fast as I am but it still have some good speed.'' After being sure everyone was buckle up, Sonic flew the plane towards the castle.

As he was flying, he became bored, so he had the plane do a couple of barrel roles. Than a couple of loop de loops before trying to do a dive bomb (how he crashed the previous Explorer). The Engine stalled and Sonic unable to restart the plane began to worry. Thinking Miles would kill him, if he crashed this plane.

The engine suddenly started and Miles voice came over the speaker saying, "Thought you might try something, stupid. The plane will take you to and from the Palace, only. And it will be done on auto-pilot."

Sonic crossed his arms and sat, unable to do anything until they landed.

King Faust looked around the room before saying, "This is an open forum. So if you have a question, comment or idea. Feel free to say anything but to keep things fro getting out of hands, raise your hand and wait to be recognized by Princess Sally." Before sitting down next to King Acorn.

Sally looked down at the notes before saying, "According to this report, several individuals heard part of a howl but not a complete howl. Any suggestion as to what stop the other person from completing the howling ritual."

Sally looked around the room and seeing no one raising their hand with an idea. Before saying,"Any ideas as to find the individuals we are looking for would also be appreciated."

Sonic raised his hand (and once Sally recognized him) before saying," Due to the fact that, they now know, we are searching for them. I think we need to find someway of doing a planetwise howling. Than we can than pinpoint the area to search. Letting no one leave until we find the proper people."

King Faust said,"A sound idea young man. We can intercept all broadcasting devices and do a howling. But it will take about three days to set up." ignoring the glare from sally

Fiona hearing a muffle laugh, looked and saw one of the recruits, holding the mouth of another one closed. And she suddenly realized what might have happen. Before raising her hand, once Sally acknowdgeledge her. she saod, "I think I might know how they kept from doing the ritual. But it is better to show you."

King Faust nodded his head, before saying, "Than get on wtih it, Fiona."

Fiona pointed to two recruits and had them stand before saying, "I want you to both do a true howl for me," and grabbed both the recruits snouts, and kept their mouth shut .

King Faust realized what Fiona was displaying before relpying,"Of courrse that explains it. And one of the parents could keep the infant from howling. WE will do the broadcast and catch them unaware. Meeting is dismissed."

Sonic was a little surprise that only he and Fiona were flying back in the plane.

Fiona asked," Why do you let miles live with you. You could have so much fun, if he was not there."

Sonic amswered. "Miles, pays all the bills with his inventions and such."

Fiona replied," All you have to do is get yourself made guardian of him. Than all his stuff becomes yours."

Sonic said, " I am not sure-" Being silence as Fiona kissed him

Fiona undid her top before saying," The plane is flying itself." before pulling Sonic to the back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Sonic sues Tails

Summary: Sonic is persuaded to sue Tail for compensation for being his guardian and win in court  
Tails ends up countersuing Sonic and being declared an adult

Chapter Text

Tail somberly thought, Sonic got the house and over 25% of his money from his invention but he got both planes and his workshop/hanger. He also got to keep the Chaos emeralds that Sonic had forgotten about and 30% of the rings.

Sonic retaliated by letting the paper know all Tails weakness and fears.

Although Tails had overcome most of those fears and did not have those weakness any more. Tails was attempted to reveal Sonic weakness but did not instead he would only allow himself access to the workshop.

Tails was not surprised by the number of friends that took Sonic side on the reverse lawsuit. The only friends that were still on his side were Shadow, Epsio and Knuckles.

Tail was real surprise, when Sally and Amy asked for the tail hider back, he washed them before sending them back to them.

Tails knew that the world-wide howling was taking place that night. He quickly went into his sound proof room before the howling would take place. Not knowing the horrors that would come in the morning.

Tails smiled as he left the sound proof bedroom before taking a shower and dressing. He than went for his paper, which was not there. Figuring the paper deliverer may be ill, Tails quickly went and made breakfast. He realized he was going to have to make a quick trip to the store. Just as Tails finish his breakfast, the phone began ringing.

Tails picked up the phone and answered," Miles Prower. how may I help you?" To Tails surprise it was the manager of the local bank, asking him to do his business with another bank.

No sooner did Tails hand up on that call, than calls from other business came in, asking him to do business with someone else.

Miles realized he needed someone to investigate it and called Epsio and explain everything to him before hiring him, Victor and Charmy to investigate plus bring him groceries, since he was band from all stores.

After two weeks, they all meet at Tails lab, before giving Tails the complete details of how Fiona than Sonic than Amy than Sally had been passing rumors about Tails having a contagious disease.

They even told Tails his name was removed from all the projects that he donated money and time to.

Tail shook his head before saying, "I am feed up with all this bull. I am moving and taking everything that is mine with me. But I would like to put you guys on retainer. To do things here that I will not be able to do. Such as supplies and investigation."

Victor replied," Love to help but we still have to work-"

"One million rings for five years of work, " interrupted Tails. "To do what I need done. Payable in advance plus whatever I need. That is two hundred rings a year plus I will pay for all the items I need."

Victor smiled before asking," What do you need done, boss?"

Tails answered, "I bought an island, a while back to use as a retreat. I am going to move my workshop, there. I need you to let every project that I am donating to yearly. That there will be no more money coming from me.

I already have the rings that were in the different banks already there. My robots will be moving my workshop there, After you leave." Before pulling out a box with the payment for their past and future help.

Once Chaotic left. Tails' robots moved his workshop to the undisclosed island.

Suddenly all the projects Tails was helping finance came to a streaking halt.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: No money Big Problem

Summary: Sonic finds out that he needs to support all the project that Tail was helping finance from the interest on his money Sally and Amy tells Miles secret that they promise to keep.

Chapter Text

Sonic turned to Fiona before saying, "Miles screwed me. Because you had me have all the project remove his name. He has stopped donating to them and now they expect me to come up with the money."

Fiona replied, " I warn you to use some control over what you did but you ignore me." Admiring herself in the new clothes that Sonic had bought her.

Sonic said, "No, You told me to make sure to lay it on thick as possible by mixing the truth and rumors."

Fiona shrugged and replied, "Whatever, let us go get that ring you show me, yesterday."

Sonic said," I can not. I have to use the little money that we have not spent on and get the project back underway."

Fiona replied, " NO Ring, than no more nights of fun."

Sonic sighed before saying, "Let me see what I can work out."

Sally and Amy were having a late breakfast with the king's men (Since the kings ate earlier and were planning on the next howling).

The head treasurer came in and said, "All Current Royal Projects have stopped. No funds are available unless your parents okay a release of funds from the royal treasury."

Sally asked, "What happened, Wade?"

Wade answered, "Since the rumors began about Miles Prower, the banks and other businesses have requested that he no longer do business with them. So he transfer all his money from the banks. That meant no interest from that money was going into the Miles' accounts, which were set up to deliver funds to the different projcts. Therefore no money was transfer to the projects."

Amy asked,"SO why haven't the project file suit against Tails for the change of funds without notification."

Wade answered," Because in order to prevent proof of Miles' donations. All paperwork with Miles Prower name on it was destroyed. So they have no proof of the agreement between them and Miles."

Sally replied, "So if Fiona had not persuaded us to start those rumors about Tails than he would still be funding those projects in the king's name."

The two guards looked at each other before the smaller asked," Who is Miles Prower and how is Tails involved with him and Mister Sonic."

Sally replied, "Tails is Miles Prower's nickname because when he and Sonic first became friends, He had two tails although now he had three."

The two guards looked at each other before rushing out of the room.

The two kings having almost the entire plan worked out, suddenly heard loud knocking on the door.

King Faust looked to King Acorn, who nodded, before saying, "Enter and it has better be important."

The two guards came in and simulataneous saying, "Sire, we have learned the identity of your grandson."

King Faust replied," If you know it, You will be replacing Fiona, as my new personal guards."

The smaller guard said, " His names is Miles 'Tails" Prower. He was here the fist night and blocked your Tail attack. Only a royal could block another royal."

King Faust replied," I should have realize that. He was a friend of Sonic. So we need to get to Sonic and have him find his friend."

Actions


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Where is Tails

Summary: Sonic takes the two kings to where Miles workshop is

Chapter Text

The two kings arrived at Sonic house with Sally and Amy along with a dozen guards.

Fiona seeing King Faust, bowed and asked," What can I do for you, your majesties?"

King Acorn turn to Sonic before saying, "Please have Miles come out here."

Sonic answered," Miles no longer lives here. He is currently living at his workshop."

Fiona asked, "Why do you want to talk to the child, your majesty?"

King Faust answered," I want to have a conversation with my grandchild."

Fiona shook her head, she could have been with the Prince instead of the Prince's ex-friend. Before saying," Sonic knows where the workshop is."

Sonic knew he could run and be back in a few moments but that would not satisfied the kings, so he said," Follow me." and started walking toward Tails' workshop was.

They arrived at the location of where Tails' workshop to find an empty lot with Vector hammering in a for sale by owner sign into the ground.

Sonic asked," What is going on?"

Espio answered, "We are doing as Tails requested and selling this and his other properties."

Sonic asked," What other properties?"

Vector answered, "That is between us and our client."

King Acorn said, " If you would need some incentive, there is some reward for the information"

Espio replied, "If Sonic, Fiona, Sally and Amy were not spreading rumors about Tails, he probably would still be here."

King Faust turned to Fiona before saying, "Since your partial responsible for his disappearance, until he is found, you are staying here. You are also forfieting your rank until such time as you find him. IF someone else find him, your rank will remain at the lower rank until further notice."

Fiona knew she blew it. She should have realized Tails was somehow Royalty before replying," I will begin searching for him immediately your highness." and left.

King Acorn turned to Vector before asking," Do you know where Tails is?"

Vector answerer," Sorry, your highness but he never told us where he was heading."

King Acorn turned to Sally and Amy before saying," You girls are going to undo the rumors you help start. You are than to help Sonic find him."

Amy and Sally both replied," Yes, daddy."

King Faust said," Please contact me, when you have news of my son location. I need to return to my wife." and walked away with his guards.  
-

Miles looked at the the island and smiled. No one could see his new workshop from above. He had combined all his old workshop to create his new one. No one knew about the uncharter island. Through all the bad stuff that had previous happened, He was currently happy. He had meet Vector at the secret meeting spot and had grocery for the month.  
He thought ,' Maybe this is the way it was meant to be.' before heading toward his lab.

Actions


End file.
